Harry Potter & The Green Flame Torch
by sassyliz
Summary: Sequel to Lord of the Light, Master of the Phoenix the rating changed because of a few words uttered by frustrated professors. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Hello to you all and thank you for your patience with me in getting on with the sequel to Lord of the Light, Master of the Phoenix. Sorry it has taken so long, but as usual life seems to get in the way of want I want to do. Add to that, the computer problems I have been having and well... Anyway on to the next chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry and Co, so don't sue.  
  
Harry Potter  
And  
The Green Flame Torch  
  
Harry Potter blinked back the tears as he stared down at the book he held tightly in his hands. The photo of his parents smiling and waving was nearly more than he could bear and he quickly snapped the book closed and put it away. Taking several deep breaths to calm his emotions, Harry sighed tiredly as he rose to his feet and crossed the room to the connecting bath.  
  
After splashing water on his face and grabbing a towel, Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The past two years had changed him to the point that it was hard to remember what he had once looked like.  
  
The face staring back at him no longer revealed a likeness to his father at all. Gone was the short black messy hair and glasses. His face had become much more defined and his eyes reflected the soul of someone that had seen more death and destruction than any one person should ever have to see in a thousand lifetimes, much less one, and his shoulder length hair was so dark that if the light hit it just right, it appeared to have tinges of blue.  
  
His body had gone through many changes as well. He now stood well over six feet tall, and had a well toned and muscular body from all the training he had been doing. His mind had been extended as well, since all four of the founders had insisted upon teaching him the ways of the oldest and most ancient forms of magic along with the most advanced forms he had been studying before coming to Avalon.  
  
A gentle knock on the door pulled his attention out of the past and back to the present. There would be time enough later on to dwell on everything else, but for now he had a job to do, and with a flick of his wrist, Harry walked out the bedroom fully dressed and ready to take on the world.

James Potter stood staring absently out the window, looking down over Diagon Alley with sadness in his eyes. When he had first taken the position as Minister of Magic several weeks earlier, the window overlooking the Alley had been a welcome sight. Something he could focus his attention on when the pressure became too much.  
  
Now however, watching as children seemed to flood the streets, laughing and preparing for the next school term to begin, James felt a deep sadness as it only reminded him of his own failure and mistake with his own son. Why had he been so hard on Harry? Why had he been unable to just be glad that he finally had his son back? These questions and so many more, hampered his ability to sleep at night, as well as occupied the majority of his waking hours as well.  
  
Harry would have been starting his seventh year had he not disappeared almost a year earlier. Choosing to go with some strangers, rather than stay at Hogwart's with his family and friends. Just thinking of how he had pushed his son away, tore at his heart and he found himself blinking rapidly to hold back the tears.  
  
"James?" Sirius called out for the third time, wondering what his friend was so deep in thought about as he crossed the room and placed a hand on James shoulder to gain his attention.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked as he took in the sad look on the other man's face.  
  
"Just lost in thought." James sighed as he moved across the room and slumped tiredly into his chair.  
  
"What brings you here?" James asked as he waved his hand and a chair appeared for Sirius to sit in.  
  
"You're the one that wanted to see me." Sirius said with a frown as he sat back and studied the look on his friend's face.  
  
"At least that's what Lily told Alex." Sirius added.  
  
"Your right. Sorry." James said as he shuffled the papers around on his desk, looking for the letter he had received only a short while ago.  
  
"Do you know anything about this?" James asked as he skimmed over the letter before handing it over to Sirius to read.  
  
There will be an attack today on Diagon Alley.  
  
Sirius frowned as he stared down at the ragged sheet of parchment and the short sentence written in handwriting that seemed familiar, yet he couldn't seem to place.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Sirius asked as he continued to stare at the writing, struggling to place who had written the letter.  
  
"It was delivered this morning while I was having breakfast with Lily. It was delivered by a blue phoenix." James added.  
  
"A blue phoenix?" Sirius asked in disbelief.  
  
"I have never heard of a blue phoenix." He added more to himself than to James. "That makes two of us. But I was hoping that you might be able to shed some light on who might of sent it and more so if it is legit or not." James said as he raked a hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't have a clue who wrote this, but I do wonder why you think I would." Sirius asked as he sat up a bit straighter and wondered just exactly what he was being accused of.  
  
"But more importantly what the hell are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked as he rose to his feet and moved to the window.  
  
"I can't do anything about it." James growled angrily.  
  
"As you have sent most of the auror's to stand guard at Hogwart's." James said as he turned to glare angrily at Sirius.  
  
"At your request, so don't you dare try to lie this at my feet." Sirius said as he turned from the scene below to glare at James. He should have known that James had not forgiven him entirely for not stopping Harry.  
  
James was just about send a scathing retort back at Sirius, but before he could utter a single syllable, a huge explosion rocked the very foundation of the building that they were both standing in, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Great Merlin." Sirius whispered as he crawled to the shattered window and peered down on the crowds of screaming people.Virginia Weasley stood frozen in fear in the middle of the street, watching in horror at the scene unfolding before her. One second everyone had been going about their business and the next running for their lives. Curses, hexes and charms were flying through air, no one caring who they hit, as long as it gave them that precious few seconds of time to escape with their lives.  
  
It was only when someone dove toward her and shoved her to the ground that she shook off her fear and began throwing every hex she could think of at the death eaters that were attacking.  
  
"Duck!" Ginny screamed at the tall man that had saved her life just a moment before as she caught sight of a stray curse heading straight in their direction.  
  
"Thanks." The stranger dressed from head to toe in black said as he ducked and then flung a curse back at the one that had been aiming for him.  
  
"Where the hell are the auror's?" The stranger gasped as the fighting seemed to go on forever with the ones fighting against the death eater's gaining ground with no end in sight.  
  
"Rumor has it they are guarding Hogwart's." Ginny said as they both ducked another curse.  
  
"By the time they get here, we will be dead." The stranger grumbled as he clapped his hands together and great dark billowing clouds suddenly filled the sky. The great clashes of thunder rolled with a deafening roar and for just a moment, it seemed as if everyone paused to look up as lightening begin to flash.  
  
That split second in time was all the stranger needed as he spun on his heal, grabbing the girl around the middle while at the same time using his other hand to cut sharply through the air.  
  
Ginny was so surprised from being grabbed from behind, that before she had a chance to protest, a brilliant golden light surround her and her captor and she felt herself being swept into a strong current of magic so overwhelming that she fainted.Harry paced anxiously back and forth across the large room, while worriedly wringing his hands together as he waited as patiently as possible for Helga to decide if Ginny would be alright.  
  
"Well?" He asked as Helga rose to her feet.  
  
"Calm yourself child." Helga said as he beckoned him to her side and gave him a brief hug.  
  
"Your lady will be fine. She was just a bit overwhelmed in the backwash of the spell you cast." Helga added with a gentle smile; Surprised that it had taken as long as it had for Harry to find a reason to bring Virginia to Avalon.  
  
"Now I believe Salazar is awaiting you in the Potions Lab." She said as she guided Harry toward the door.  
  
"Run along and I will stay with her." Helga said as she stopped any protest that Harry would have made by gently closing the door before he could utter a single syllable.  
  
Knowing it would be useless to attempt any kind of argument, Harry swore softly as he turned and made his way slowly to the potions lab. Salazar was apt to be a trifle put out by his lateness, but at the moment Harry could care less as he mind was fully engrossed by the beautiful red head lying in his bed.  
  
Helga sighed softly to herself as she checked Virginia over one last time and after assuring her self that the young woman was indeed just sleeping, pulled a chair close to the bed and settled down to wait for the moment she would awaken.  
  
Virginia was sure to be confused and have many questions when she awoke and it would not due to find that she was alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter  
And  
The Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sirius Black felt sicker than he ever had in his life as he stood in the middle of Diagon Alley. The air was filled with death and destruction and came no where close to even his worst nightmare. All around him people lay dead or dying as the few that had survived unharmed physically slowly worked their way through all of the bodies searching for survivors. Not a single building had escaped Voldemort's wrath. A few of the buildings only had minor damage, yet most lay in complete ruin.  
  
"Sirius are you alright?" Alex asked as she carefully approached her fiancé. Wrapping her arms around him, trying to offer some small semblance of comfort;  
  
Unable to speak, Sirius simply nodded as he wrapped his arms around Alex and buried his face in her shoulder.  
  
"Sirius! Alex! Have you seen Ginny?" Molly Weasley cried as she ran toward where Sirius and Alex were standing in the middle of the street.  
  
"She came to run a few errands for me and get her school supplies." Molly cried as she began to frantically wring her hands together.  
  
"Take her home and wait. I will search." Sirius said as he turned to face Molly, while silently urging Alex to get the woman as far away from Diagon Alley as possible.  
  
"Molly, you go back home with Alex, and I will come as soon as I find Gin." Sirius said as he gently shoved both women toward the nearest fireplace.  
  
"Be careful love." Alex said as she took the distraught Molly by the hand and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
Sirius wiped the tears from his eyes as he waited until they had disappeared before taking several deep breaths; Hoping for a miracle that he would not find Ginny Weasley among the many dead bodies that covered the street.

* * *

Harry sighed softly as he reluctantly left Ginny within Helga's care and headed for Salazar's lab. He had barely stepped inside, before Salazar began to bark order's without so much as a glance in his direction and within moments was fully engrossed in preparing a fire potion that could heal pretty much anything and everything.  
  
For three solid hours he worked, forcing his mind to stay on the task at hand, before Salazar finally looked up.  
  
"Why did you bring her here?" Salazar asked as his curiosity finally got the better of him.  
  
"I could not just leave her there to die." Harry grunted as he added the last ingredient to the potion with a sigh. It would now have to simmer for two days before it would be complete.  
  
"Of course you could have." Salazar snorted as he turned his attention back to his own potion.  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to argue with Salazar about what he had just said, however, Harry had learned that when Salazar was right, there was no argument that would stand up against the mans words, which left him pondering the real reason that he had brought Ginny back to Avalon.  
  
"So why did you bring her here?" Godric asked as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
""When did you get back?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject until he knew why he had brought Ginny back to Avalon.  
  
"Just a few moments ago." Godric said as entered the room and exchanged a silent look with Salazar.  
  
"Harry, I know that you're lonely here, but she can't stay here. We are all taking a huge risk that other's will find out that the four of us are traveling through time as it is. Despite who we are, it is just as illegal for us to do this.."  
  
"Besides, I thought you didn't want anyone to know about ..."  
  
"Ginny won't say anything to anyone!" Harry protested, cutting off the words of his mentor and friend.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Salazar asked.  
  
"Positive. If I ask her not to say anything about you all or this place she won't." Harry stated feeling 99.9% that he was right.  
  
"Alright." Salazar sighed knowing how lonely this place could be.  
  
"She can stay for two weeks. That's it. After that she goes back."  
  
"Fine in two weeks I will take her back." Harry agreed knowing that this was one of those arguments that he would not win, and decided it was better to take a bit of something than a whole lot of nothing.

* * *

Ginny awoke with a soft sigh as she attempted to snuggle deeper within the warm soft blankets that surrounded. Never in her life had she felt as if she could sleep forever, but just as that thought entered her mind, it was instantly replaced with what had happened in Diagon Alley and she snapped her eyes open and looked around in fear at the unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep all day." A soft husky voice said from near the door.  
  
Ginny frowned as she looked in the direction of the voice, staring hard to see within the shadows, before her eyes adjusted to the dimness in the room and settled upon the tall figure dressed in black that was leaning against the door frame as if he had not a care in the world.  
  
Ginny wasted no time in scrambling out the bed and snatching her wand off a small table that was beside the bed.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?" She demanded as she held her wand tightly in her hand while trying to get a better look at her captor.  
  
"Calm down, no harm will come to you here." Harry said in a calm soothing tone as he held both hands in front of him and took several hesitant steps forward.  
  
"Who are you and why did you kidnap me?" Ginny demanded angrily as she took one step back for every step he came forward.  
  
Harry frowned as he stepped into the light, sure that she of everyone he had left behind would recognize him for who he was. But after several minutes had passed and she kept backing away it hurt in a way he couldn't begin to describe that she had no clue as to who he was. Add to that, the way she was nervously waving her wand in his direction, made him just a bit nervous himself.  
  
Harry stood silent as he looked deep into her eyes and flinched at the pain, fear and heartache that filled their depths. He knew then that he should have never brought her here and that any feelings she once had for him were buried to deep to cross the river that now flowed between them. Too much had happened and both of their lives were too different Harry thought as he waved his hand and sprung forward as Ginny fell into a deep sleep. A brief moment later, Harry gently laid Ginny on the sofa in the small living room of her parent's home. Pressing a brief kiss to her lips, he quickly disappeared as footsteps alerted him that someone was coming.

* * *

James Potter sat staring blankly into the fire, a glass of brandy at his side as he tried desperately to make sense of every thing that had happened in the past twenty four hours. Voldemort had destroyed Diagon Alley and along with it many of the witch's and wizards that had been shopping there as well. Unfortunately that attack had just been a diversion for the evil wizard. As the day had drug by and everyone pulled together to try and find any survivor's many other reports had begin to drift into the ministry. The demeantor's had left the wizarding prison and joined with Voldemort and almost every first year student that had just received their Hogwart's letter had been killed as well. That thought alone weighed more heavily on his mind than anything else. Why someone would harm an innocent child was beyond his capabilities of understanding.

* * *

Lilly stood just inside the door watching as different emotions flashed across her husbands face. She wanted desperately to reach and assure him that despite everything that had happened that everything would be alright, but because of the problems that now lay between them, she could not force herself to reach out to him. Tears slid silently down her cheeks as she forced herself to turn away and walk silently up the stairs. However, before she made it to her room, she found herself pausing in front of another door. Taking a deep breath, she slowly entered the room, but stopped just inside the door. The room itself was nothing special however it had been set up for their son. Just thinking of Harry was enough to crumble what little resolve she had left. For years she had dreamed of the day that she would once again be able to see her son, teach him, hold him, hug him, and love him. When that day had finally come and she saw a young man standing before her, rather than the small infant that she had been tricked into leaving behind, she felt she had failed at being a parent. Looking back at the way she had treated Harry and his girlfriend she knew that she had failed her son in the worst way possible. It was no wonder that Harry had left at the first opportunity that had presented itself. Leaning heavily against the wall, Lilly slid slowly to the floor. The tears falling like rain as she covered her stomach, making a desperate plea to the powers above that one day she would see her son again and making a promise to the child that was yet to be born, that never again would she do to it what she had done to Harry.  
  
"Please give me a chance to make things right with my son." She whispered desperately to the empty room.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin stood on the balcony just off of his room, looking down upon the gardens of Avalon watching as Harry went through his daily routine of exercises. It was only eight in the morning, but he knew Harry had been up for several hours, practicing and exercising to keep his body in top shape for the moment he would finally face Voldemort. Watching as Harry took out two of the ghostly shapes within the blink of an eye, Salazar smiled proudly to himself, knowing that if Harry was his son, he would be proud of the child no matter what. It was on that thought that Salazar turned away from the scene below and headed downstairs. Wanting to have breakfast with Harry before the child took off for parts unknown to do the one thing that made all his sacrifices to other's worthwhile.  
  
"Good morning." Salazar said as Harry entered the room a short while later.  
  
"Morning." Harry said as he helped himself to some toast, surprised to see Salazar sitting at the table so early in the morning.  
  
"Where is your friend?" Salazar asked puzzled not to see the girl Harry had brought with him the day before.  
  
"She wanted to go home." Harry said softly as he shielded the hurt in his heart from his eyes knowing that Salazar would see it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Salazar sighed knowing how much it had meant to Harry to finally have someone closer to his own age near.  
  
"For what? You were right; I never should have brought her here in the first place." Harry said as he lost what little appetite he had and started to rise from the table.  
  
"I have some stuff to do before tonight." Harry threw over his shoulder as he strode swiftly from the room, when it seemed that Salazar might be about to say something else.  
  
In reality, Harry had nothing to do, but he had no desire to speak about Ginny with anyone. It simply hurt too much, he thought as he reached the apparition point just outside the gates of Avalon.

* * *

The moment Harry arrived at his destination it was not surprising to find that everything was surrounded by chaos. It was always this way, and to find it any different would have been too traumatic for words. It didn't take long for Harry to quickly sort everyone out and get them all back on task. It was only then that he realized from his view point on the stage that someone had been standing just inside the shadows watching.  
  
Carefully making his way off stage, Harry walked down a corridor filled with people, not once giving in to the urge to see if he was being followed. Instead he smiled and waved to those he passed and entered his dressing room. Crossing the room, Harry sat down in a chair, twirling his wand in his hand and waited. A few moments later he couldn't contain the smile that tugged at his lips as a tall stranger dressed in dark robes slipped into the room and began to lower the hood that kept his face hidden as he turned to face Harry.  
  
"I think I have always known that it would be you that found me first." Harry said softly as he rose to his feet and crossed the room wrapping his arms around his old professor.  
  
Severus Snape wrapped his arms around his ex-student and friend patting his back and whispering a silent thank you to the powers that be.  
  
"I found you because you wanted me to find you." Severus said as they stepped apart.  
  
"What can I say, I missed you. However it took you long enough to figure out the clues I sent." Harry said as he went to a corner of the room and poured them both a drink.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that you, who hate to be the center of attention, would have the nerve to perform in front people, much less a concert hall that seats fifty thousand people? Plus all the smoke and lights make it hard to tell what is happening up there." Severus said as he took the drink Harry poured for him and sat down.  
  
"Why do think no one had been able to find me?" Harry said as he sipped his drink and sat down across from Severus.  
  
"How are you?" Severus asked as several moments of silence passed between them.  
  
"Honestly?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tired. So very tired." Harry admitted as he met his professor's eyes.  
  
Severus only had to take a glimpse within the depth of the emerald orbs to see that Harry was telling him the truth.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Severus asked, knowing that he would go to the ends of the earth for the young man seated before him.  
  
"Ever heard of a magical object call The Green Flame Torch?" Harry asked as he sat his drink aside and leaned forward.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Co so don't sue!  
  
Harry Potter  
And the  
Green Flame Torch  
  
"The legend of the torch is just that a legend. However the torch is supposed to give all who hold it the promise of immortality, but only after they prove themselves worthy to the guardian of the torch by doing some kind of noble or heroic deed of her choosing." Severus said frowning as he tried to recall the legend of the torch from his childhood days, when he still believed in fairy tales and happily ever afters.  
  
"I assure you Professor that the torch is not a legend and is very real." Harry sighed as he sat back and took in the look of disbelief on Severus' face.  
  
"Alright, so what does that have to do with anything?" Severus finally asked once the reality that the torch was a real object.  
  
"Obviously it has nothing to do with Voldemort, as even if he had it, he would be unable to use it. Besides Voldemort is busy gathering more followers at the moment, and I have it on good authority that it will be quite sometime before he does anything more than random attacks on muggles." Harry explained basing his words on an earlier prediction made by Rowena only a few days before.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked as he removed a stone from his pocket, and held it in the palm of his hand for Severus to look at.  
  
Severus picked up the smooth stone and turned it over several times; each time a different ruin appeared, until with a gasp he dropped it back in the palm of Harry's hand.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Severus asked as he struggled to calm his sudden nervousness.  
  
"From the Elven King Losbrethil, It is a seer's stone that holds a vision made two centuries ago, from the oldest seer just before she passed away almost twenty years ago. Until a few weeks ago, no one had been able to figure out whom or exactly what it applied too, until I picked up it by accident and it revealed itself to me." Harry explained as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Watch." Harry instructed as he waved his wand and the room went into complete darkness as images contained within the stone, flashed on the wall.  
  
Severus sat in silence as he watched the images flash before him, trying desperately to capture the smallest of details as he watched the seer's prediction of the future unfold before him. At first he truly did not feel threatened by what he was seeing until the last images appeared and then he could not contain his gasp of shock and horror.  
  
"Professor that torch was not meant to be used in this war. If Albus or my dad attempt to do so, anything Voldemort might be able to do would seem like a Sunday stroll in the park." Harry stated as he placed the stone back in his pocket and turned to face his professor.  
  
"I need your help with this; Albus has warded the school so that the moment I return he will know. For reasons I can't go into right now, it would not be beneficial to you nor I either one for Albus to know who I am or that I have returned." Harry explained hoping that Severus would help him figure out a way to return to the school without any one knowing he was there.  
  
Severus sat back in his chair and closed his eyes in an attempt to figure out how he could possibly help Harry. The question of to help or not to help was not an issue, as he had seen first hand what would happen if Albus or James either one attempted to approach the guardian of the torch. Unfortunately before he could think of anything, someone knocked on the door and alerted Harry that he only had ten minutes before he had to be on stage.  
  
Harry swore softly beneath his breath as he glanced at his watch to find that several hours had passed and he was no where near finished talking to Severus.  
  
"I know you probably need to get back." Harry began but only to find that Severus was shaking his head.  
  
"Not on your life am I going to let you out of my sight now that I have found you." Severus protested.  
  
"Alright, I will return with you tonight after the concert if you think of a good story for Albus." Harry said as another knock and a voice shouting he had less than two minutes to get on stage came from the door.  
  
"I will think of something." Severus said as he watched Harry leave the room and head for the stage. After withdrawing a piece of parchment from his pocket, and scrawling a quick note, Severus followed Harry toward the stage.

* * *

Sirius Black sighed tiredly as he took a seat between Remus and his fiancé Alex, slowing looking around the room and nodding to each member that had come for the meeting that Albus had called. It seemed as if almost every member was present with the notable exception of Snape, Sirius thought to himself as Albus finally called the meeting to order and one by one every gave a report on the various duties they had been assigned.  
  
For the next several hours Sirius had to forcibly make him self remain awake and was more than a bit disappointed when Albus requested that he along with James, Lily and Alex remain behind.  
  
"I asked you four to remain behind because I was wondering if any of you had heard from Harry recently." Albus asked as he sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Albus, no one has heard from Harry for almost a year, why would you think any of us would have heard from him?" Alex asked as she barely controlled her anger at the thoughtlessness of the headmaster's question.  
  
"I asked because I strongly believe that Harry may have been present in Diagon Alley when Voldemort attacked." Albus said wondering who of the four in front of him might be hiding information from him.  
  
"Don't you think if we had heard anything about Harry, we would have informed you immediately?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Not if he requested that you not do so." Albus stated bluntly.  
  
"Neither Lilly nor I have heard anything." James stated as he fought to control the sense of loss that always seemed to overwhelm him whenever someone mentioned anything to do with his son.  
  
"Nor have Sirius or I." Alex stated as she gripped Sirius's hand tightly within her own.  
  
"Very well." Albus stated as he reached for a pile of letters on his desk, effectively dismissing them all as if they were children.  
  
It wasn't until they arrived back at Remus' house and Sirius slumped into a chair with his head in his hands that Alex knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Sirius what's wrong?" Alex asked as she sat on the arm of the chair and drew him close.  
  
"I don't know how much more of all of this I can take." Sirius whispered as thoughts of Harry flooded through his mind. He knew without doubt that any child he might have of his own would never come close to touching him in the way that Harry had and the fact that if he had just went with Harry when he had asked that the feeling of betrayal that had settled so deep within his soul would not be there.  
  
"I feel like I have lost a vital part of me that will never come back. First Harry, then James and Lilly and now Severus, I have lost them all." Sirius cried.  
  
"Is that what this is about, Severus?" Alex asked as she forced his head up to look deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Alex, Sev has never since joining the order missed a meeting." Sirius said as he wiped at his eyes.  
  
"Oh honey, I am so sorry." Alex said as she jumped to her feet and began to fumble around in the pockets of her robes.  
  
"This came for you just before we left for the meeting. We were in such a rush I forgot all about it." Alex said as she with drew a letter and gave it to Sirius.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I will not be at the meeting tonight, as I have received a very important letter that I must follow up on. Please make my excuses if necessary. I will return by morning.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Sirius sat back in his chair, taking several deep breaths as he tried to calm his nerves. Normally the absence of Severus would not have such an impact on him; however the thought that Voldemort might have somehow gotten his hands on him was more than he could take at the moment, Sirius thought to himself as he allowed Alex to lead him upstairs and help him into bed.  
  
However, even after Alex had fallen asleep, Sirius found him self unable to do anything but think of how his relationship with Severus had changed. He literally owed Severus his life. If it had not been for Severus, Sirius would never have been able to remain in his right mind during his years in prison, nor would he have had the strength to escape.  
  
"Be safe." Sirius whispered softly to the darkened room as the need to sleep finally caught up with him and he closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

* * *

Severus watched in fascinated silence as Harry preformed for the crowd of muggles. At times screaming at the words at the top of his lungs and at others the words coming out so softly if not for the huge speakers no one he was sure would have been able to hear him. But no matter whether it was rock, pop, soul, country or just a medley of several songs, Harry preformed each and every one flawlessly and after performing for almost three hours straight had eventually left the crowd screaming for more. The kid had a talent for what he was doing that no one Severus had ever heard of before could even come close to matching Severus thought as Harry finally left the stage and came to stand at his side.  
  
"Well what did you think?" Harry asked as he took a towel from a nearby assistant and wiped the sweat from his face.  
  
"Not bad." Severus smirked as they made their way out the back and climbed into a black limousine.  
  
"So come up with anything?" Harry asked as he opened a small refrigerator and removed a bottle of water.  
  
"Maybe." Severus said as he helped himself to a glass of scotch as the limo moved down the streets, taking several turns that led them almost back to where they had started from, finally pulling to a stop next to a black SUV, where the exited the limo and he watched as Harry remove a set of keys from his pocket and unlock the car.  
  
"Trust me, its better this way." Harry said as he climbed behind the wheel and started the car. Waiting until Severus had buckled his seatbelt before pulling away from the curb. "So what's this plan?" Harry asked as he braked to a stop at a red light.  
  
"I can't tell you just yet, I need to speak to someone first." Severus explained hoping that his wife still lived in the area as he begin to give Harry driving instructions to the home that she hopefully still lived in.  
  
"Wait here." Severus instructed after he had Harry pull up in front of a small house just on the outskirts of Austin.  
  
Of all the people that Melena Snape had thought might be at her door at almost two in the morning, not once had she ever imagined that it would be a husband that she had not seen in more than years than she cared to remember. Giving herself a mental shake as a warm tingling ran down her spine, she silently stepped aside to allow him entry into her, no their small home. Melena corrected herself, thinking it was after all Severus that had paid for the house.  
  
"Melena I don't have a lot of time, but there is something very important that I need for you to do for me." Severus blurted out in an attempt not to pull her into his arms.  
  
"No. Whatever it is, the answer is no." Melena said as she turned away and headed into the small kitchen.  
  
Severus first thought was to simply leave. But after all he had done, and all the promises he had made and broken over the years, he knew that if he did he would certainly loose the one person he loved more than anything in the world for ever.  
  
"I know that you have every right to throw me out of here, but will you please listen." Severus pleaded softly as he made up his mind that he was not going to loose the only thing that kept him going.  
  
"Melena, I know that I have hurt you more than I can say, but there are things that I need you to understand and as I said I don't have a lot time, so will you give me a chance to explain?" Severus asked as he watched her move around the kitchen in an attempt to ignore him.  
  
Melena knew as she sat the kettle on the stove that if Severus, the man she knew to be her soul mate left, then she would never see him again and their son would never know his father at all. So against her better judgment she took two cups from the shelf above her and after preparing a cup for them both, sat down across from him at the table.  
  
"I will listen to you Severus Snape, but know one thing right now, I will know if you lie to me and you had better tell me everything." Melena stated as her eyes met his.  
  
Severus took one glance into the depth of blue eyes and knew that nothing less than the absolute truth about everything would due and so with that thought in mind he began to come clean about a life she knew nothing about.  
  
It was nearly three hours later when Harry was awoken from a fitful sleep by two things, the first his cell phone ringing and the second Severus tapping softly on the window.  
  
Reaching for his phone and telling the caller in a gruff tone to hold on without knowing who it was, Harry climbed out of the car and rounded the vehicle to face not one, but three people.  
  
"They will be coming with us." Severus stated as he begin to load several pieces of luggage into the SUV without bothering to explain anything further.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry said as he extended his hand toward Melena.  
  
"Melena." Melena said as she took Harry's hand and then introduced her son.  
  
"And this is Jack." She said as she nudged her son forward.  
  
"Hi there Jack." Harry said as he knelt down to the young boys level and smiled warmly, taking in the fact that he looked remarkably like Severus.  
  
"Have you ever ridden in a plane before?" Harry asked the obviously shy boy, who simply shook his head before hiding behind his mother again.  
  
"Is there an airport near here?" Harry asked, directing his question toward Melena.  
  
"A small one about half an hours ride from here." Melena said as she helped her son into the back seat.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said as he turned his attention to the person on the phone, who luckily turned out to be his assistant. After instructing his assistant to have his plane meet them at the airport nearby, Harry climbed back behind the wheel and started the engine after exchanging a questioning glance at Severus, whose only response was a slight shake of his head and the promise that he would explain everything later.  
  
It wasn't until they had all settled in for the long flight to London, that an opportunity arose for Severus to talk with Harry and when Harry went toward the back of the plane and settled in with his laptop that Severus took advantage of the fact that Melena and Jake had dozed off and followed.  
  
"So Professor, care to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked as Severus sat down beside him and Harry put his laptop away.  
  
"Melena is my wife, we were married the summer after I graduated from Hogwart's when Voldemort sent me here to gather follower's for him during the first war. Jake is my son." Severus stated not really wanting to go into more detail about how neglectful of his wife he had been and definitely not wanting to explain how he had son that he had just learned about a few hours earlier.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Harry said deciding if Severus wanted to tell him more about his family he would, but until he brought it up himself he would not push the man.  
  
"I think the best way to get you back into Hogwart's is for you to play the part of my son as well. An older son obviously, your hair is long enough and with the contacts we can pick up in London, they will hide the true color of your eyes without the use of magic that might be detected with some of the new wards Albus has recently placed around the school. We can say that I kept you all hidden from Voldemort and that he has just found out about you all, so I am bringing you all back to keep you safe. Plus Jake received his Hogwart's letter a few weeks ago, so that will help. There is only one potential problem that I can think of at the moment." Severus explained softly.  
  
"I am almost afraid of what it is." Harry said as he struggled to get his mind around the fact that he would have to play the part of Severus's son.  
  
"Melena is a muggle." Severus said so quietly that Harry almost missed what he was saying.  
  
"Oh my." Harry laughed softly as the implications of Melena being a muggle sifted through his mind. 


	4. chapter 4

Harry Potter  
And the  
Green Flame Torch  
  
Chapter 4

Severus awoke slowly to the sound of soft mournful tune drifting throughout his room and his wife snuggled close to his side. For the first time in many years, he felt a touch of peace within his heart and he had to force himself from the bed. After a long hot shower, Severus quickly dress in a pair of black muggle jeans and tee shirt before going into the sitting room with every intention of ordering a pot coffee and enjoying the rest of Harry's impromptu concerto.  
  
Harry sighed wistfully as he hit the last key on the piano and turned to face his Professor. Mentally correcting himself, he changed the word professor to friend, as he poured himself some coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep." Harry said softly not wanting to wake anyone else.  
  
"You didn't." Severus replied as he sipped the steaming hot brew in gratitude.  
  
"Why do you do it?" Harry asked a short while later as they sat in silence watching the sun rise from where they were seated drinking their coffee.  
  
"Do what?" Severus asked wondering if he had tuned Harry out when he should have been listening.  
  
"Continue to fight against Voldemort and put up with Albus. I mean instead you could be somewhere safe, enjoying life with you family." Harry said softly as he stared into his coffee cup.  
  
"I continue to fight because of my family." Severus answered thoughtfully.  
  
"One day I will walk away from everything magical and take on the life of a muggle. That has been my intention from the first time I met Melena. I know that one day you will defeat Voldemort and I will never have to deal with any of this again, but until then, to atone for some of the things I have done in my past, this is what I have to do. Of course I never thought I would be a father or bring my family into all of this either." Severus explained.  
  
"What about you? Have you given much thought as to what you will do when the war is finally ended?" Severus asked finding that he truly hoped they would somehow stay in touch.  
  
"To be honest with you, I try not to think about it too much, except for the fact that I have promised to return for a visit to the Elven realm after it is all over." Harry said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.  
  
"Elven realm?" Severus asked having always been told that it did not exist.  
  
"Merlin sent me there to learn more about fighting after Godric and Salazar informed him they had taught me as much as they could." Harry explained with a frown.  
  
"Harry exactly where have you spent your time since disappearing last year?" Severus asked becoming more intrigued with every word.  
  
"I guess I should tell you everything." Harry said knowing that since Severus was risking a lot, he deserved to know.  
  
"Please do." Severus said impatiently.  
  
"Well when I disappeared from the school, it was because I needed more training if I was to defeat Voldemort so Merlin sent me and the four founders to his home Avalon. We were there about three months, Helga, Rowena, Godric and Salazar spent all of their time teaching me how to tap into my powers and how to control them as well as Godric and Salazar teaching me various forms of fighting." Harry explained.  
  
"Then one day while I was training, Merlin appeared and because he had sent the others on some kind of mission, he had decided that I needed to learn more about fighting, and sent me to the Elven realm. It was there that I discovered my talent for music." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Anyway, after my discovery, I would jump from the Elven realm to this one. I had decided that I wanted to learn more about music and various other things, so the King and I made a deal. He arranged for me to jump realms whenever I wanted and after I defeat Voldemort, I will return to Elven realm for a few weeks and teach him how to play Quiddith." Harry explained.  
  
"Harry, you do know that there can be major side effects from jumping realms, that's why the ministry outlawed it hundreds of years ago." Severus felt compelled to say. "Your right, but there has been only one side effect that I am aware of and the ministry can do nothing because I have Elven blood and according to their laws it is perfectly legal for me to visit my relatives." Harry said softly knowing Severus was sure to ask about the side effect he had mentioned and wondering what his reaction would be when he found out the truth.  
  
"This side effect, May I ask what it is?" Severus asked with concern.  
  
"Nothing to worry about, actually." Harry assured him.  
  
"But because of way time passes in this realm and that one, it has only caused me to age a few years, and I am perfectly healthy in every way, so really there is not anything to worry about." Harry added.  
  
"Exactly how old are you now?" Severus asked finally understanding why Harry's appearance had changed so much to the point he was barely recognizable within the short period he had been gone.  
  
"I never really thought about it." Harry said as he did a few quick mental calculations in his head.  
  
"But I guess I am about 27, give or take a year." Harry said as Severus' son suddenly appeared before them with a pout on his face.  
  
"You stopped playing." He accused.  
  
"Yes I did, but since you're here, how about I play something just for you?" Harry asked as he rose to his feet and moved to sit on the piano bench. Lifting Jack so that he was sitting safely on top of the piano.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked smiling at the enthusiastic nod he received.  
  
_ Christopher Robin and  
  
I walked along  
  
Under branches lit up  
  
By the moon  
  
Posing our questions  
  
To Owl and Eeyore  
  
As our days disappeared  
  
All too soon  
  
But I've wandered much further  
  
Today than I should  
  
And I can't seem to find my way  
  
Back to the Wood  
  
So help me if you can  
  
I've got to get  
  
Back to the House  
  
At Pooh Corner by one  
  
You'd be surprised  
  
There's so much to be done  
  
Count all the bees in the hive  
  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
  
Back to the days of  
  
Christopher Robin and Pooh  
  
Winnie the Pooh  
  
Doesn't know what to do  
  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
  
He came to me  
  
Asking help and advice  
  
And from here no one knows where he goes  
  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl  
  
If he's there  
  
How to loosen a jar  
  
From the nose of a bear  
  
It's hard to explain  
  
How a few precious things  
  
Seem to follow throughout  
  
All our lives  
  
After all's said and done  
  
I was watching my son  
  
Sleeping there with my bear  
  
By his side  
  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him  
  
And as I was going  
  
I swear that old bear whispered,  
  
"Boy, welcome home"  
  
Believe me if you can  
  
I've finally come  
  
Back to the House at  
  
Pooh Corner by one  
  
What do you know  
  
There's so much to be done  
  
Count all the bees in the hive  
  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
  
Back to the days of Pooh_

Severus, knowing that Harry would keep Jack occupied for a while, went to wake his wife so that they could prepare for the journey to Hogwarts. All the while his mind reeling with everything Harry had told him.

* * *

Merlin sat back thoughtfully as he closed the viewing window he had been watching Harry through, and turned to look at his four children.

"I think that it is time that I reveal something to you all that I should have told you about along time ago." Merlin said knowing that despite his promise to not keep things from them, he had done so.

"What is it?" Rowena asked speaking for them all.

"It was one of two prophesies made by your mother many years ago. It was never recorded because your mother insisted that it not be revealed until it was time." Merlin explained.

"What does it say?" Salazar asked.

_The Founders fours will rise from the ash; _

_To aid the heir of their flesh; _

_They will destroy all that is untrue_

_ And rebuild their empire for the youth; _

_Ancient and new shall intertwine_

_ The youth will take what was once mine;_

_ Bravery and Cunning will unite_

_ To help the heir in his fight._

_ Knowledge and loyalty will lead the way_

_ For my heir shall rule the day. _

_From both sides lives will be lost; _

_But my heir shall not suffer the cost; _

_By masters the world has been led_

_ Foolishness and incompetence will leave them dead._

_ All must choose the light or dark _

_So delve deep within your heart._

_ My children five will lead the way _

_Heed my warning or rue the day _

_To keep the flame of magic burning bright_

_ All must stand united and prepared to fight._

_   
  
_  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Salazar asked with a mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"It means that exactly." Merlin replied with a mischievous look of his own.  
  
"It's time to alert the world that the six most powerful mages of the past and the present have returned to clean up the massive amount of destruction and corruption that they have created, whether they like it or not." Merlin stated happily, knowing that he had waited many years for this opportunity and it was not one he had any intention of wasting.  
  
"But what about Harry, he knows nothing about this." Helga said putting a halt to all of Merlin's devious planning.  
  
"You know how he feels about powerful wizards mucking about." Rowena said.  
  
"Yes I suppose we should let him in on what is going to happen. We can not have all the fun." Merlin sighed.  
  
"Salazar, go to Harry, explain what we are doing and what to expect. Accompany him and the Snape family to Hogwart's where you will meet up with Godric, Helga, and Rowena. Use your time turner if necessary, but you all must arrive exactly one week before the new term begins." Merlin said thoughtfully.  
  
Salazar nodded as he rose to his feet and shimmered out of existence.  
  
"Now I want you three to gather all the students from all the schools. Once Voldemort finds that he cannot penetrate the new wards, he will begin to look more closely at the other schools. Use your time turners, but I want all the students to arrive on September the first. Do what ever you have to, but get them to London and on the train by eleven. I want every magical child with the slightest of ability to be at the school on the first; also recruit the Professor's if you think them worthy. But most importantly, protect the children." Merlin added.  
  
"Now go." He ordered. Watching as they all rose and quickly went to do his bidding, before rising to his feet and reaching within the depths of his robes to find his own time turner. There were many things he needed to attend to in order for Hogwart's to receive its new students, and his first bit of business was to have a chat with the current headmaster.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ. First of all I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed. Your comments are always welcome and appreciated although the flames are used to toast marshmallows. I also want to say that the reason I don't respond to all your comments is because I find that I try and answer your questions within the this story and dislike the way that some author's seem to spend more time on answering questions than on the creation of their story's. I have no problem with those who do this, because sometimes it's necessary. Also I just want to add that just because a character has not made an appearance yet, does not mean that they will not in the future. So please keep reading and enjoy. Also I don't own Harry and co nor any songs or poems from others that may appear, so don't sue. 


	5. chapter 5

**Harry Potter**

**And the **

**Green Flame Torch**

Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore entered his office and slammed the door so hard that several of the paintings of past headmaster's hit the floor and the glass in the small window overlooking the grounds shattered into millions of pieces. To say that he was angry came no where close to how he truly felt and he swore that as soon as Severus made the mistake of showing his face he intended on hexing him so hard that any children he might have would feel his wrath for several generations to come.

"How dare he defy me and leave." Albus muttered angrily not at all caring that the reason may have been important.

"Did it ever occur to you, that he might have had a good reason?" Merlin asked as he spun around in the chair that Albus usually sat in.

"What are you doing here?" Albus demanded as he took in the sight of his great grand father many times removed.

"It's always a pleasant experience to see you as well. Although I had hoped you would have been a bit more calmed since our last meeting. However you always did have a bit of a temper, so this is not exactly a surprise." Merlin rambled on.

"However in answer to your question, I am here to inform you that a few changes are about to take place. Some I am willing to share, others I think I will leave as a surprise. Makes life a bit more interesting if you know what I mean." Merlin laughed ignoring Albus' foul mood, for the moment at least.

"Say what you have to say and get out. I have more important things to do than humor you at the moment." Albus growled.

"Have a seat." Merlin said quickly loosing his patience with his descendant.

"I said SIT!" Merlin finally roared when it seemed that Albus was intent on ignoring him. Whether it was the order to sit or the shaking of the castle caused by Merlin's anger, Albus didn't know, but from the dark look on Merlin's face, Albus knew it would be better to do as asked rather than risk angering the man further.

"As I was saying, there are going to be a few changes made around here, as I have it on good authority that you are not doing such a good job of things." Merlin began only to be interrupted by Albus.

"And who have you been listening too to believe such lies?" Albus questioned.

"Harry." Merlin stated simply.

"You do recall your grandson. You know the one you have lied and manipulated to almost since the day he was born?" Merlin asked.

"You old fool what have you done to my grandson?" Albus demanded. Sure that Merlin had somehow kidnapped the boy.

"SHUT UP!" Merlin roared finally reaching the end of his rope.

"For once in your life your are going to just shut up, listen and do as your told or I will personally take you out of this world myself." Merlin growled angrily before continuing on with what he had been about to say.

"Now are we clear on everything?" Merlin asked nearly four hours later as he rose to his feet and glared angrily at Albus.

"As crystal." Albus said not liking anything that had been revealed to him, or the part he would be forced to play.

"Make sure that you are, because if you step just one toe out of line, I will deal with you personally and I assure you that hell will be a lot more pleasant. Now get out. I have things to do to prepare for the arrival of the students." Merlin stated as he dismissed Albus with a wave of his hand, sending the man to a deserted island somewhere in the pacific where magic did not exist.

"Let's see you get out of that." He murmured as he smiled to himself and rose to his feet. It was time for some changes to be made and he was just the wizard to do it, he thought to himself.

* * *

Harry was kicked back in his room reading a book while he waited patiently for Severus and his family to return from their shopping trip. Since Diagon Alley was still pretty much in chaos, Harry had suggested another magical shopping area on the other end of London.

It wasn't as upscale as Diagon Alley, but it would have all the things they needed and more importantly since it was not as well known, it was safe. Harry, wanting to simply relax and calm his mind, had opted to stay behind, plus he thought it would be a good thing for the family to spend a little time to themselves without him in the background. He was just beginning to doze off, when he felt the subtle shift of the air around him and snapped his eyes open to find himself staring at Salazar.

"I'm really sorry." Harry said softly as he watched Salazar move toward him.

"For?" Salazar asked as he pushed Harry's legs aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Being such a jerk the last time we talked." Harry answered as he scooted aside, staring at his hands as he found himself unable to meet Salazar's eyes.

"Don't worry your self over it." Salazar said as he tipped Harry's head back to meet his eyes.

"Besides, after all you have been through, I figure you are entitled to a bit of rebellion. Now give me a hug and order some fresh coffee. There is a lot I need to explain." Salazar said as he smiled at Harry and wrapped him in his arms.

Harry gratefully returned the man's hug before pulling away and calling room service.

"So how did your concert go?" Salazar asked as Harry hung up the phone and they waited for room service to arrive.

"It went quite well considering how nervous I was because of my old Professor being there." Harry replied as they made their way back to the sitting room and sat down.

"The mysterious Professor Snape. How are he and his family getting along?" Salazar asked.

"Well his son is certainly a handful, but in a good way and his wife is one of the nicest people I have ever met. However it is easy to tell that they are quite awkward around one another since they have not spent much time together. Severus is trying his best, so I think they will do okay. I just hope that since Melena is a muggle that she won't feel too out of place in the magical world." Harry said as a knock sounded at the door and he went to greet the room service attendant, returning a few minutes later with a tray containing two cups and a fresh pot of Salazar's favorite flavor of coffee.

"So tell me, how is everyone else." Harry prompted as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Busy, very busy. Which is why I am here; to fill you in on what is happening." Salazar replied as he was practically foaming at the mouth for his coffee. Taking several long moments to savor its taste he smiled at Harry after draining the cup.

"Excellent." He stated as he helped himself to more and then continued to fill Harry in on what was happening at that very moment.

"So did Merlin say exactly what kind of changes he was going to make?" Harry asked a short while later after Salazar had explained his reason for being there.

"You know how he is, thinks everyone will be pleasantly surprised." Salazar said as he refilled his cup.

"I guess as soon as Severus and his family returns we can leave for Hogwart's." Harry sighed as the thought of returning was somewhat daunting.

"You seem a bit reluctant to return, why is that?" Salazar asked.

"Because so much has changed now, yet remained the same; my parents and I were not exactly on friendly terms, or my godfather for that matter. Then there are my friends. I feel like I will be going back in time, but at the same time, I have moved on with my life. In a way I just want to leave the past in the past, but in a way I don't." Harry sighed as he tried to make sense of the confusion.

"You have moved on to a certain point." Salazar agreed.

"But in some ways you have not and will be unable to do so until you confront those in your past. Just remember that like you, everyone else has changed as well, you only have to look at Severus to see that." Salazar added.

"Oh, just so that we all know, Merlin wants to know which name you will be using. Harry Potter or James Evans?" Salazar asked.

"James Evans." Harry sighed hoping it would give him enough time to feel out the people that was on his list to make some kind of peace with before Voldemort showed his ugly face.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat silently in the back seat of her parent's car, listening as her parents spoke softly to one another, barely able to contain the anger she felt toward them for not allowing her to go to the Burrow during their summer break.

"Hermione stop acting like a two year old." Her mother chastised as she glanced into the back seat to see her daughter pouting.

"Well will you look at that." Mr. Granger said as he neared the train station and found signs pointing to a special lot for the students of Hogwarts.

"I guess that gentleman was right." Mrs. Granger said recalling the man that had stopped by one afternoon at their dental office.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as he father followed the signs and finally pulled into an empty parking spot.

"Just someone stopped by the office last week, to tell us about a few changes regarding your school." Mr. Granger said as he climbed out of the car and opened the boot to take out Hermione's trunk.

"Allow me to take that sir." A gentleman said as he approached with a trolley with several other trunks already stacked on top of it.

"I am Mike and a representative of Hogwart's sir." The attendant assured Mr. Granger as he stacked Hermione's trunk on top of the others and then placed the cage containing her familiar on top.

"Please follow the other's to the barrier, however I warn you that for security reasons only students will be allowed to pass through." The attendant said before rushing off to help another student.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she glared at her parents.

"Nothing to worry about dear however I think it best to say goodbye here as there seems to be quite a few more people than usual." Mr. Granger said as he hugged his daughter with a sigh, hoping that she would get over her anger at them before the next break.

Hermione bit back an angry retort as she hugged her parents and then made her way into the station. Glaring angrily at anyone stupid enough to get in her way and pushing past several other groups as she headed for the barrier. Ignoring several remarks being thrown her way, she was just about to step through the barrier when someone stepped in front of her and stopped her before she could step through.

"Excuse me miss, but you are not allowed through until you have checked in with one of the staff." Melena said as she ignored the young lady's glare. Finding it was nothing compared to the glares she had seen upon Harry and Severus's faces upon the rare occasion that someone pissed them off.

"Look lady, I don't know who you are nor do I care, but I am student so just step aside." Hermione stated angrily.

"Problems?" Severus asked as he saw his wife sending him a desperate look and hurried to her aid.

"I should have known." Severus said as he arrived to find Hermione glaring angrily at Melena for not allowing her through.

"Ms. Granger, I suggest you follow procedure and get in line." Severus stated as he dropped an arm around Melena's shoulders and returned Hermione's glare with one of his own.

"Professor I demand to know what is going on here we have never had to go through this before." Hermione stated as she took a step back.

"The way I see it Ms. Granger, you are in no position to demand anything, therefore if you have plans on attending Hogwart's this term, I suggest you step to the end of the line and await your turn with everyone else or go home. The choice is yours." Severus stated as he dismissed her with a silent smirk, before turning his attention to the next student in line, leaving her no choice except to get into line with the other's.

It took another two hours before Hermione was actually allowed through the barrier, only shocked to find that the moment she stepped through, she was again taken in hand.

"Ms. Granger, please follow me and I will take you to your seat." Harry said, having already heard how difficult she had been to Melena and not liking her behavior at all.

"No, I am waiting for my friends." Hermione said stubbornly, having had more than enough bossing around for the moment.

"Ms. Granger, either come with me now, or I can contact your parents and tell them you need a ride home. Either way is fine with me." Harry sighed as he signaled he would need a few extra moments to deal with Hermione.

"Well?" He prompted a few seconds later as he waited for her to make a decision.

"What's the hold up here?" Sirius asked as he came hurrying up to Harry with a frown.

"Sirius am I glad to see you." Hermione burst out, glad to finally see another familiar face.

"Ms. Granger, as pleasant as it is too see you again, you are holding things up. Come on and I will take you to your seat." Sirius said having heard from Alex, how difficult and rude she had been to Melena.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she glanced around to find several students that she had never seen before.

"On the seat you have been assigned, there is a booklet that will explain everything." Sirius said as he led a pouting Hermione to her seat after checking his list to see what seat she had been assigned.

"Please do not get up and roam around, as all the seats are reserved." Sirius said as he led her down the isle of train cars. Nodding to several of the students that he had helped a short while earlier.

"Almost forgot." Sirius said as he halted in his steps and turned back to face her.

"Do you have your prefect pin?" He asked.

"Right here." Hermione said as she pointed to the collar of her robe.

"Thank you." Sirius said as he waved his wand and the pin disappeared.

"Due to the many students attending Hogwart's, the new Headmaster will be reassigning the roles of prefects." Sirius explained as he double checked his list to make he had brought her to the right seat. He didn't want to cause another mix up and hold anything up.

"What do you mean new Headmaster? Where is Albus?" Hermione demanded.

"Ms. Granger, I should have known." Severus drawled as he approached and said something she could not make out to Sirius.

"I would suggest that you do yourself a favor Ms. Granger and for once in your meaningless existence, sit down, shut up, and do as you are told before I throw you off this train, and I assure you that after the way you treated my wife earlier, nothing would make me happier than to do that very thing." Severus growled softly after Sirius had hurried away.

"Severus, they need you outside." Harry called from the end of the car.

"Do not cross me again." Severus snarled before spinning on his heel and striding angrily away. Leaving Hermione feeling as if she had been slapped. More angry than she had ever thought possible, Hermione flung herself back into her seat and tossed her small bag in the seat next to her.

"Excuse me, but is this your bag?" A tall dark haired boy asked a short while later, disturbing Hermione from her light doze.

"And if it is?" Hermione asked nastily.

"Considering it's in my seat, then yes, I say we do have a bit of problem." The boy replied as he reached for the bag and dropped it into her lap before hastily taking his seat.

"Everything alright here Mr. Davids?" Alex asked as she turned from helping another student.

"Perfectly fine; but I do have a question for you." Kyle added before Alex could turn away while sending Hermione a strange look.

"Are all the old Hogwart's students as grumpy as this one, or is she the exception?" He asked sending Hermione a hateful glare.

"Ms. Granger is the exception." Harry answered as he neared.

"Alex, Sirius would like to speak with you concerning a problem with one of the French students." Harry said as he looked at Hermione with a sad look upon his face before turning away to go inform the driver they were ready to go.

"Let me guess, the poor child asked a question and he doesn't have a clue as how to respond." Alex groaned as she hurried away in search of her fiancé.


	6. chapter 6

**Harry Potter**

**And the **

**Green Flame Torch**

Chapter 6

Harry forced himself awake as his internal alarm sounded and with tiredness he felt to the depths of his soul, crawled out of bed. Getting the students on the train had been trying enough, especially when it had come to dealing with the students that had attended Hogwart's previously and what they thought about the changes that were occurring. However it had nowhere compared to the difficulties the staff had had to deal with when it came to the new seating arrangements or getting them to their rooms after dinner.

Just thinking about the possible problems he faced this morning was more than enough to make him cringe he thought to himself as he made his way from his room and down the corridor for breakfast.

"Morning." Harry mumbled to Alex as he sat down next to her and quickly filled his plate. Ignoring the curious looks coming from the students.

"I hope today is a lot better than yesterday." Alex said tiredly.

"I think I may reconsider having children after all." Sirius said as he joined them.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Alex exclaimed at his comment, as she turned to glare in his direction.

"It is not the children that cause the problems, it's the parents who abuse, neglect or spoil them." Alex insisted.

"I'm sorry honey your right." Sirius immediately apologized sheepishly as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Harry said nothing as he watched the display of affection despite the pang of jealousy he felt. All his life all he had ever wanted was a family, however it seemed as if that was the one thing he would never get. Sighing with resignation, he quietly finished his breakfast and left the hall to prepare for his first class. He had decided to test the students before attempting to teach them.

Hermione Granger was absolutely miserable. The train ride had been unbearable and then to find she could not even sit with Ron or Ginny at the feast had topped it off. Add to that, the amount of students that now seemed to crowd everywhere was astounding in itself she thought as she ignored the other students at her table and quickly gathered her things to head for her first class.

"Excuse me, but you were a Hogwart's student right?" A small girl seated across the table from Hermione asked as she frowned down at her schedule.

"So?" Hermione snapped not at all in a friendly mood after everything that had happened.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where the Potions class is being held. I'm sorry if I offended you in someway." She whispered as big tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over.

"Hey! Just because you are in bad mood, you don't have to take it out on everyone else." Kyle said as he immediately left his chair and went to comfort the little girl, swearing he was going to hex the bushy headed girl into the next century at the first given opportunity.

"I am not in a bad mood you moron! If I was you would damn sure know it!" Hermione stated in a cold deadly tone as she glared at the boy.

"Is there a problem here?" Alex asked as she silently approached, after having watched everything from her spot at the teacher's table.

"Ms. Granger, I would like to speak with you in the headmaster's office. Now." Alex stated when it seemed as if the petulant girl was going to ignore her.

"Kyle, could you please see to it that Jenny finds her way to the Potions class? Just tell Professor Black you were doing an errand for me." Alex said as she gave Jenny a quick hug and sent the two on their way, before sending Hermione a glare and spinning on her heel.

"Ms. Granger, please wait here." Alex instructed as they arrived at the outer office of the Headmaster and after a quick knock, she stepped through the door leaving Hermione alone.

"Please tell me that you're here for a social visit." Godric pleaded not at all sure he could deal with another crisis so early in the morning.

"Unfortunately not, it seems as if Ms. Granger is determined to make everyone around her just as miserable as she is." Alex said as she quickly explained what had happened in the great hall only moments before.

"Send her in, and then you can go." Godric sighed glad he only had to deal with the headmaster problems one day out of the week.

"Ms. Granger, would you please explain why you seem so determined to make everyone around you not only dislike you, but as miserable as you seem to be yourself?" Godric asked as Hermione stepped into his office.

"Excuse me sir, but where is Headmaster Dumbledore?" Hermione asked wondering just what was taking place at Hogwart's.

"Ms. Granger, let me explain a few things to you." Godric stated coldly as he rose from his chair and locked eyes with Hermione.

"From the very moment you stepped onto the platform yesterday, you have done nothing but cause problems according to my staff. Normally I am a very patient and understanding man however I am quickly reaching the end of my patience with you and the other students that previously attended this school. There are now over six thousand students attending this school because it is the safest place in the world from Voldemort at this time and if you think for one moment that I or any one else cares a damn about what you think in the way we are running things here then you are seriously mistaken." Godric stated angrily.

"It is our job to not only teach you, but to defend you as well. I understand your confusion and anger at the changes that have taken place however that understanding only goes so far." Godric stated as Salazar entered the room and rolled his eyes, not at all surprised to see Hermione had already managed to piss off the most passive man in the world.

"Do we understand one another Ms. Granger?" Godric grated out between clenched teeth.

"Yes sir, but." Hermione protested.

"No buts Ms. Granger now get to your class and you should be very grateful that I have not given you the month's detention that you deserve for causing so many disruptions in such a short amount of time." Godric stated as he waved his hand and the office door flew open.

If Hermione had been angry before, she was now absolutely furious at the treatment she was getting from the new staff she thought to her self as she made her way to the class room assigned for Defense. On the way she made up her mind that no one was going to continue on with treating her like a stupid child; and on that thought, flung the door open and marched into the room, not caring at all that she was already late and most likely disrupting the lesson already in progress, instead walking right up to her best friend Ron and sitting down in the vacant chair at his side.

"I need to talk to you after class." Ron whispered desperately, hoping that the Professor did not catch them talking while a test was in progress.

"Mr. Weasley, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Harry asked as he dropped his feet from where they had been resting on the top of his desk and then stood.

"No sir." Ron squeaked out as he turned his eyes back to the test they were supposed to be taking.

"Then I would suggest that you finish the task at hand and not concern yourself over the fact that Ms. Granger will be receiving a 0 for her grade since she cannot concern herself enough to be on time for my class." Harry stated as he sent Hermione a look, daring her to argue over her punishment.

Ten minutes later, Harry ordered them all to pass their tests to the front and quickly gathered them and placed them on his desk.

"Here's the deal people." Harry began, deciding it best to get a few things straight from the beginning.

"Due to the large student population, a few things have changed. Actually quite a bit has changed." Harry mused aloud as he perched on the edge of his desk.

"First of all, concerning the students that have previously attended Hogwart's; it was decided over the summer that the sorting into houses be abolished and the houses themselves be disbanded. There will be no more house points given or taken away." Harry explained.

"Now everyone should take note of this next part as it concerns you all. The purpose here is to promote unity and trust, not just between previous school mates, but among all students. Since the student population is so large, it was decided that if any of you have a problem you will bring it too me. If you get detention, it will be served with me. If you cause problems with another professor, they will inform me and I will deal with the problem as I see fit. So make sure that your on time for your other classes and that you act accordingly, because I promise to make your life a living hell if I receive any complaints from any one because you lack the ability to control yourselves." Harry stated calmly ignoring the glares being sent his way.

"Also, everyone fifth year and above will have a curfew of 9pm. This means in your rooms with the door closed alone. Everyone fourth and below has a curfew of 8pm. There will be a professor patrolling the corridors so I would suggest you make sure you're in your rooms. Anyone caught out after curfew, no matter what the reason may be, will be sent to the Headmaster and a meeting will be set up that will require the presence of your parents." Harry stated as he glanced down at the note in his hand.

"Quiddith players, you will find a sign up sheet at the end of the corridor. Anyone interested in playing should write their name and desired position on the sign up sheet. The players will then be randomly selected and grouped into teams; any questions?" Harry asked after he had finished outlining everything on the list that had been given to him.

"Professor Evans why all the changes?" A tall dark haired young man called out from the back of the room.

"Mr. Jamison, these changes have taken place because we are attempting to keep you all alive long enough to graduate. In case you have failed to notice, Voldemort would like to kill each and every one of you and would do so without a second thought. I believe each and every one of you should have a chance to live in a world without fearing that at any moment some pathetic moron who only cares about himself and the power he thinks he has will come along and drop you in your tracks." Harry answered as he turned and waved his wand at the chalk board.

"Make sure you write down your homework as it will be due the next time we meet. Class Dismissed." Harry sighed wondering how he was going to make through the rest of the day without killing someone for asking a stupid question such as the last one he had answered.

Sirius Black walked along the first year's corridor doing his final check of the evening. It was past midnight and he had yet to find anyone out and about; which was a good thing, as he hated to get any one in trouble, but with the times like they were, he would do it in a New York minute if it kept them safe. It was as he was nearing the end of the corridor, that the soft sounds of a piano reached his ears. The music flowed smoothly and he could not help but think whoever was playing was truly talented. Rounding the corner, Sirius blinked in surprise to find several professors sitting on the floor with their eyes closed listening as the music drifted from the room nearby.

He was just about to join them when the music ended yet before he could say anything it began once again, only this time it was accompanied by a soft husky voice.

Have you ever been in love

You could touch the moonlight

When your heart is shooting stars

You're holding heaven in your arms

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever walked on air, ever

Felt like you were dreamin'

When you never thought it could

But it really feels that good

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever been in love

You could touch the moonlight

When your heart is shooting stars

You're holding heaven in your arms

Have you ever been in love?

The time I spent waiting for something

That was heaven sent

When you find it don't let go

I know...

Have you ever said a prayer

And found that it was answered

All my hope has been restored

I ain't looking anymore

Have you ever been...

Some place that you ain't leavin'

Somewhere you gonna stay

When you finally found the meanin'

Have you ever felt this way?

The time I spent waiting for something

That was heaven sent

When you find it don't let go

I know...

Have you ever been in love

You could touch the moonlight

You can even reach the stars

Doesn't matter near or far

Have you ever been in love?

Have you ever been in love?

So in love

Sirius was astounded by what he was hearing and slowly sank to the floor. The flow of the music, the words of the song were incredible, but the voice that hit every note perfectly was beyond description and he sat there entranced letting music flow over him and heal his soul until the last note finally faded and he found that nearly everyone on the staff was there, sitting along the corridor enjoy the impromptu concert.

No one spoke as they all scrambled to their feet and quickly headed back to their own rooms. Thinking back, Sirius knew that no words were necessary. Each of them had their own reasons for being there and if it helped them get through the night, then so much the better.

Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead on the top of the baby grand piano. His mind blank and his soul finding a bit of peace in the music he played. It was his release when things began to get to be too much to handle. It helped to lose him self in something so beautiful that not even the death and destruction of Voldemort could touch. It was his salvation, Harry thought to himself as he rose to his feet and made his way to his bed, falling across its comforting surface, asleep before his head touched the pillow.

Severus Snape growled softly as his alarm sounded and he reached blindly for the offending object to turn it off. It had been only two hours earlier that he had fallen into bed exhausted, but for the first time in many years feeling a sense of peace in his heart and more importantly in his soul. Unfortunately it had cost him several hours of much needed sleep, Severus thought as he forced himself out of bed taking care not to wake his wife and stumbled to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, Severus felt just a bit better but not much and it was only after a double dose of pepper up potion that he felt able to even think of making it through the rest of the day. With this thought in mind, Severus stopped by his office and grabbed several vials of the potion and headed up to the great hall for breakfast.

Severus paused by each of the professor's sitting at the table and wordlessly placed a small vial beside their plate before taking his own seat, while ignoring the strange looks from the students. After picking at his own food while watching the students, Severus decided a quick walk before his first class would be just the thing he needed and quietly slipped out of the hall via a side door and headed for the lake.

As he neared his favorite spot he found that he was not alone and that Harry was standing balanced on a small rock in the middle of the lake with his eyes closed as if in meditation. He was just about to turn and leave him to it, when without warning two swords appeared out of thin air and Harry began to dance. Severus knew immediately what he was seeing, although it had been several centuries since anyone did the dance of death.

There were two dances that the ancient wizards used to do in preparation of battle. One was the dance of life and the other the dance of death. The difference in the two were that while both was intended to prepare the person for battle, the dance of death meant that the person cared not if they lived or died as long as they took out the evil that they were fighting. It meant a fight to the death, whether it be their own or the other person.

In this case, Severus knew beyond any doubt that Harry was preparing for the final battle with Voldemort and that he Severus Snape would be at Harry's side when the time came. Leaving Harry to finish in solitude, Severus made his way back up to the castle and down to his class room with many thoughts rushing through his mind.

Harry sat at the head table with the rest of the Professors, not really eating, but watching the students and was somewhat surprised when Severus passed by and dropped a note in his lap before moving on as if nothing had happened. After briefly skimming through the note, Harry rose to his feet and slipped out of the hall through a hidden door and made his way quickly down the corridors to his office where he found Severus waiting outside the door.

"What's up?" Harry asked after they had entered the office and all the usual privacy charms were in place.

"Several things, but first and foremost, the Order of the Phoenix is in chaos. With Albus gone, they are doing everything half haphazardly and it's starting to cause a lot of distrust and accidents." Severus sighed tiredly as he quickly updated Harry on everything that had happened during the meeting a few hours earlier.

"Who is second in command of the Order? Surely there is someone else to take over I can't see Albus not making sure other plans would take effect if something happened to him." Harry asked.

"Actually there is someone else who should be taking control, however at this time, that person is not in the right frame of mind to be assigning dangerous missions to anyone." Severus sighed not sure how to tell Harry that it was his father they were talking about.

"What's wrong with this person?" Harry asked as a feeling of dread came over him.

"He is currently devastated over the loss of his son. He is trying to find the answer in the bottom of a bottle." Severus said, hoping that Harry would realize he was not trying to make fun of James or hurt the man in way, only state the truth of the matter.

"Where can I find him?" Harry asked realizing the person they were talking about had to be his father.

"I'm not exactly sure, but this portkey will take you to him. Your mother gave it to me to give to Sirius when she came to seek his help before going to stay with Neville's grandmother. Apparently they are having a few marital problems and she could not deal with what is happening to him at the moment." Severus explained as he withdrew a small diary from within the folds of his robes and handed it to Harry.

"All you have to do is say your father's name and it will take you too him." Severus added.

"Thanks, can you find someone to cover for me for a few days and tell Salazar and Godric that I will be back as soon as I can?" Harry asked as he rose to his feet.

"Not a problem and good luck." Severus said as he turned and left Harry alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter**

**And the **

**Green Flame Torch**

Chapter 7

Harry had now idea what to expect after he had packed enough clothes into a small knapsack and used the portkey. He had appeared on the front steps of a large manor home and after banging on the door non stop for nearly an hour, decided the only way he was going to get in was to find a way inside him self. Which was why he now found himself walking around the house searching for another way inside knowing that the house would have all kinds of wards and enchantments to keep intruders out, he knew he had to be careful or he could be seriously injured.

Finally just when he was about to give up, he spied a window that was already opened and with a great deal of concentration, levitated him self up to the second story window where he barely managed to squeeze through the small opening, which turned out to be a bathroom.

The site of the bathroom itself was another matter altogether. The entire room reeked from not being cleaned in quite sometime and not even wanting to know about the clothes scattered around, Harry frowned in disgust and with a wave of his hand had the room once again clean and smelling fresh, telling himself it was no wonder someone had left the window open as he left the bathroom and entered the adjoining bedroom.

Obviously the master bedroom, Harry frowned in disgust at the state of the room and once again began to cast cleaning spells as he made his way across the room and out the door. The rest of the manor was a bit better than the first two rooms, and Harry slowly made his way downstairs, not bothering to check behind the closed doors of the other rooms, for fear he would find more of the same. However the downstairs turned out to worse than the upper floor and it took quite sometime before he entered what seemed to be a study to find his father passed out drunk on the sofa.

Deciding from the rough and ragged shape his father was in, Harry decided it would be better to just let him sleep off all the whiskey he had ingested and after transfiguring the sofa into a bed and making James a bit more comfortable, Harry set about cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, taking several breaks to check on his father before moving to another a room.

It took the better part of the next day to finish cleaning the entire manor from top to bottom, making sure to dispose of any and all liquor that he found. The thought that his father might have developed a drinking problem was very probable and therefore Harry felt more than justified of sending most of stuff to his own place in New York. If his father proved that he did not have a drinking problem, then Harry would be more than happy to return all of the vintage wines, brandies and whiskey's. If he did however, Harry had a few friends that would enjoy them Harry thought to himself as he finished the last of the cleaning and began to sort through all of the correspondence that spilled over onto the floor surrounding his father's desk.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked gruffly as he woke up to a dimly lit room to find someone sitting behind his desk going through his things.

"Does it matter?" Harry asked as he rose to his feet and crossed the room.

"Drink this." Harry ordered as he held out a smoldering stone cup that held a hangover potion he had made earlier that morning.

James said nothing as the tall young man helped him to sit up and all but poured the potion down his throat. Sighing in relief as the room quit spinning and the little guy with the hammer stopped banging on the back of his head.

"You reek. Go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Harry ordered as he strode from the room.

It never occurred to James to argue or not do as he was told as the smell of his own odor made him queasy and he headed for the stairs deciding that whoever the stranger was, must be a friend of his wife's and knowing how much she hated him not being on time for dinner sped up in his movements. Knowing the last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with Lily while they had company in the house.

Despite his intention to hurry, it was nearly twice the allotted amount of time before James made it downstairs to the kitchen to find the stranger waiting patiently for him to arrive before beginning to eat. Seeing that the young man already had the table set and the food ready, James took a seat across from him and it wasn't until they were finished eating that either of them spoke.

"So are you going to introduce yourself or what?" James asked feeling more like his old self now that he had cleaned up and eaten something.

"Does it matter who I am?" Harry drawled as he sat back in his chair and studied his father's face.

"After all it seems as if all you care about is yourself, and even then from the way you were when I arrived you don't care to much about that either." Harry added with a lot of sarcasm and just a tinge of anger in his tone.

"Of course I care about others!" James ground out angrily, wondering just where his wife was and why she had let such a rude young man into their home.

"Lilly!" James shouted out at the top on his voice, knowing that she would be able to hear him even if she were on the other side of the world by how loud he shouted.

"She's not here." Harry stated sadly as he rose to his feet and busied himself by clearing the table the muggle way.

"What do you mean she's not here?" James asked a somewhat angry yet controlled tone.

"Just what I said, Lilly is not here, and from what I understand, hasn't been for a few weeks. But you knew that of course, after all it was you that drove her away." Harry stated accusingly as he sent a scathing glare at his father.

James knew that if he had not been sitting down, he would have collapsed in a heap on the floor as everything came rushing back to him. Instead he buried his face in his hands as tears pricked the back of his eyes.

From the moment Harry, Sirius and Ginny had found a way to cross the barriers his father had placed around him and his wife, everything had gone horribly wrong. First Harry had disappeared, then he and his father had argued to the point they had almost come to blows. Then Sirius and Remus had all but turned their backs on him because he let the position of being elected minister go to his head. Then when he thought things could not get any worse Voldemort had attacked and the entire wizarding world blamed him. On top of all that Lilly had informed him she was pregnant. That argument had ended with him accusing her of trying to replace Harry and implying that the child was most likely not his anyway. She had left him to drown his sorrows in a bottle of cheap whiskey and packed her bags.

Everything that happened after that was a drunken blur until he woke a few hours ago and found a tall strange young man in his house ordering him around like a two year old.

Watching his father sob his heart out, made Harry feel as if his own heart was being ripped to shreds and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to the man and rose to his feet.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" James asked a good while later after he had managed to regain a bit of self control.

"I'm here because of several reasons." Harry sighed as he and his father headed into the library.

"First and foremost because I care about what happens to you; Second, but no less important because believe it or not there are a lot of people out there that despite what you might think care as well. I can not and will not fight a war by myself and since you're the minister of magic and second in command with the Order of the Phoenix, it would help quite a bit if you stepped up to your destiny in life and helped me out a bit." Harry explained as he sat down and with a wave of his hand stoked the embers in the fireplace, restarting the fire.

"I'm not the right choice for either of those of positions." James sighed as he leaned back closing his eyes.

"All I manage to do is foul everything up." He admitted.

"Well I have to admit, from what I have seen, that's true, however, you're the one in charge and like it or not that's the way it is at the moment." Harry stated as he watched his father, wondering what the reaction to his words would be.

"I have learned though, if you sit on your arse and do nothing about it, life will suck just as hard tomorrow as it does today. So the question is what are you going to do? Sit here and feel sorry for yourself or start taking the steps necessary to get your life back on track?" Harry asked.

"What do you know about my life?" James asked wondering just who this stranger was, yet in the back of his mind, feeling that he knew this person.

"I know more than you think, but not as much as I would like too." Harry said softly as he stared down at his hands.

James for the first time took a good hard look at the young man sitting across from him. The feeling that he knew this person was growing stronger with each passing moment, yet at the same time, he knew that this young man had the life experience of several men. It showed in the way he moved, always on his guard as if he expected someone to appear at any moment and challenge his right to live. Every move was made with grace and a sense of confidence that James himself had never achieved.

"It's late, think about what I said, I will return in the morning." Harry said as he rose to his feet and disappeared with a silent yet bright flash of light, that left James frowning and wondering exactly who this young man was.

Harry was not sure why he had felt such a sudden need to jump to the Elven realm, but after arriving and seeing his great grandfather suddenly appear at his side, he took it for granted that it was because the man had wanted to see him for some reason, and smiled as he was enveloped in the man's arms.

"I knew you would come." The king of the elves said as he hugged Harry.

"I was kind of in the middle of a conversation." Harry said as he stepped away and they begin to make their way through the castle to his great grandfather's private quarters.

"I know that is why I called you." The king stated.

"I felt a need to tell you that despite what you have just seen, that your father is really a good man and has never before given in to some of the more harsh things in life." He explained.

"He does have a bit of a mean streak, but it only shows when he feels his friends or loved ones are being threatened, however, his heart is good and that like you, he has had a lot to live up to since the moment he was born."

"I can just imagine." Harry sighed as they made them selves comfortable, settling in for a long chat.

"Living up to the expectations of not only his father, but knowing it was not himself that would be the hero, but his son, is a hard thing to accept, especially as his only role would be that of a father. Albus along with everyone else thought it would be James that defeated the dark lord. It was something of a shock to learn that it was his son and not himself that would do this." His great grandfather explained.

"Once Albus learned this, he pretty much forgot that James existed, striving only to match him up with the best possible wife. Albus put James through hell in his quest to procure the perfect wife, especially since his heart already belonged to Lilly."

"Oh God." Harry whispered beneath his breath as he buried his head in his hands. Hearing all of this gave him a new understanding of what life was really like for his father while growing up and Harry felt anger at Albus for seeing his son as only a weapon to fight against the darkness, rather than his child who he was supposed to love and cherish no matter what.

"How can someone do that to their child? Your supposed to love, cherish and protect them with your life. Not manipulate them for your own means no matter how good the intentions might be." Harry sighed.

"My dear child, your heart is so pure and full of love that you could not do anything but that. However most people don't see what they have until it is gone, which is where your father is now. He has begun to realize just how much his family means to him and how much he has lost, that is why he is in such a state. I have been watching you through the seeing stone and know that you have yet to reveal to him who you are." His grandfather said softly as he reached out to place a hand on Harry's shoulder in reassurance.

"Why is that?" His great grand father asked.

"I don't know." Harry groaned.

"Every time he asks, I want to tell him, but at the same time I don't." Harry groaned in confusion.

"The decision is yours to make, but remember this right now your father is lost and floundering to find some reason to keep going on. His friends have been pushed away to the point that they have already begun to move on with their lives. Your mother is an emotional mess and is no help to him until she comes to terms with her own demons. This could happen at anytime, however the question is will it be too late by the time she understands just how much she loves your father. If you truly want James to survive and have a chance to develop a relationship with him that could create a bond that no one could ever break, then now is time as all of his defenses are down and once this chance has passed, it will never be there again. You will have lost him forever if you can not take a chance that he will accept and get to know you for who you are." His grandfather said, knowing that if Harry did not take what was being offered, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"But what about Voldemort? How can I let myself truly care and get close to anyone? If he finds out, he will target them and I don't know how much more death I can take." Harry said as he blinked back tears.

"He will target them anyway. Death will come no matter what, but if you live your life with this way of thinking, then it will be one lived alone, not even Megan will be able to get close to you. You will become hardened and your chance for a family and a life without Voldemort will be lost. Even if you do take Voldemort out, he will have won. Don't let Voldemort rule your life, when the time comes to the final battle with Voldemort have no regrets about your life or you will never defeat him. Go into battle with a pure heart and one full of love and you will be the victor." His grandfather said as a tray filled with food and drinks appeared.

"Now enough about that, tell me how is your singing career going?" His grandfather asked as he reached for a sandwich.

"Actually it's going really well. I have been approached to participate in a Holiday concert that one of the major record companies is hosting. The money raised goes to charity and the entire thing is going to be live on television." Harry said as he reached for a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to do it?" His grandfather asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted.

"And why would you not?"

"Because at the moment I am working in the position as Defense Professor and I hardly have a moment to myself, much less a place and the time to practice with my band, none whom I might add, know anything about the wizarding world." Harry added.

"How is Merlin's plan working? Are the students getting along?"

"Don't get me wrong, Merlin's plan is a good one and for the most part is coming together just as planned, however none of us counted on the fact that most of the students that attended Hogwart's previously would be the problem that they have become. Add to that there are simply not enough Professor's to teach and I along with all the others have more than we can handle. I am not sure how much longer we can all keep up with the current schedule without exhausting ourselves." Harry admitted.

"Perhaps I could help you out a bit there." His grandfather offered.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I could send Gretchen and Grayson back with you." His grandfather offered.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked hopefully as he missed his two friends terribly and as it had been almost a year in Elven time since he had seen them.

"Of course, they have been driving me crazy ever since you left and though they are not as good as the others in your band, perhaps they could help you out a bit there as well." His grandfather suggest as he rose to his feet and beckoned for Harry to follow.

"Daddy!" A small blonde haired blue-eyed little girl screamed in happiness as Harry and his great grandfather entered the room and she came running toward Harry with her arms thrown open.

"Hey Snidget!" Harry laughed as he scooped the toddler up into his arms for a much needed hug.

"I've missed you daddy, please don't go away again." Megan cried as she buried her face in his shoulder, hanging on to Harry tightly.

"I've missed you too Snidget." Harry sighed as he hugged his daughter tightly.

It broke his heart every time he was forced to leave his daughter behind, but it was for her safety and his peace of mind that he did.

"We will leave you too alone." His grandfather sighed as he beckoned his wife to follow him from the room after catching sight of the tears streaming down Harry's cheeks.

The scene before her ripped her heart in two and Windspirit said nothing as she followed her husband from the room, wishing desperately that there was something she could do to make just a tiny part of Harry's life more bearable, but knowing for now all she could do was promise to take care of his daughter and keep her safe.

It had been decided long before her own daughter passed away only a few hours after Megan had been born, that because of Voldemort, Megan would remain in Elven Realm until he no longer posed a threat. That idea seemed best at the time, however seeing how much it tore Harry and Megan up every time Harry had to return to the wizarding world, Windspirit had to wonder just how much more the two could take.

Harry spent every moment with Megan until it was time for him to leave and then the child had to be literally torn from his arms.

"I love you Snidget, and I promise I will be back as soon as I can." Harry whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly before reluctantly handing her over to Windspirit.

"Take care of her." Harry sighed as he watched the tears stream down her cheeks and gripped the traveling stone tightly in his hands.

"Be careful child." Windspirit said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before he stepped back and shimmered away.

Harry appeared on the front lawn of Potter Manor, oblivious to the rain that poured from the sky above.

"Damn you Voldemort." Harry sighed as he slowly sank to his knees. Returning from the Elven Realm always left him a bit tired and weak kneed. But after several moments of deep calming breaths, Harry stood and slowly made his way inside. The sooner he cleared the air with his father the sooner he could return to Hogwarts and began to prepare for the final battle with Voldemort.


	8. chapter 8

**Harry Potter**

**And the **

**Green Flame Torch**

James awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed with a frown on his face. It had been quite sometime since he had the feeling that there was a subtle yet strange shift in the air somewhere near him, a feeling he only got when Lily had returned from a visit with her relatives in the Elven Realm. Knowing however, that Lily had somehow lost her stone many years ago, James shook off the strange feeling and climbed out of bed. No one else had ever been able to transcend in to the Elven Realm for many years, so the feeling was pushed aside as he quickly dressed and went downstairs, finding that he was more than a bit anxious to see if the stranger had held to his word and returned.

"Morning." Harry said softly as he turned from the stove and began to set the table with the food that he had prepared, while pausing every now and then to sip from his coffee cup.

"You didn't have to do all of this." James said as he joined Harry at the table and reached for the steaming cup of coffee.

"However it is much appreciated." He added after taking a drink from the cup.

"It was no trouble." Harry said as they both begin to eat.

James took the opportunity while he was eating to thoroughly look over the young man seated across from him trying desperately to figure out why he not only seemed to trust him, but felt a connection to him as well.

Searching his mind, James struggled to recognized any one he might of met that resembled the six foot three young man, with dark raves hair that hung just past his shoulders that was so dark in color that when the light hit it just right, it seemed almost a blue color. Every move that the stranger made was graceful and confident. However the shape of his eyes, reminded James strongly of his wife and there was something about his nose and mouth that also seemed familiar, yet James found himself unable to figure out why.

"Have you had enough time to figure a few things out?" Harry finally asked breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"Maybe." James said not at all sure that he could yet fully trust the young man sitting across from him.

"A friend of mine once told me that a person's eyes are a window to their soul." Harry said as he leaned forward and locked his eyes with his father's.

"When I look into your eyes, I see someone who desperately needs and depends on others to motivate and support himself. I see self doubt and a lack of confidence in your ability to forgive and accept others. I see a man that puts on a front for everyone including himself." Harry stated so softly that James struggled to hear the words.

"I see someone desperate to prove himself worthy of being a pureblooded wizard; someone who just because another was bored would humiliate another student for fun. Someone who let the power of being put into the office of minister destroy everything he had held near and dear." Harry continued until James tore his eyes angrily away and started to reach for his wand.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me!" James grated out angrily ignoring the fact that everything the young man said was true, however unable to accept hearing the truth.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Harry sighed as he rose to his feet and cleared the table with a wave of his hand.

"Tom Riddle plans on attacking at midnight, the small muggle town of Oakwood it's located just north of Godric's Hollow. I gave you a warning before and it was ignored, are you going to ignore me a second time?" Harry asked softly as he tilted his head slightly as if listening to something only he could hear.

"How do I know this is not some kind of trap?" James asked.

"You don't." Harry stated simply.

"The question is; are you ready to stop hiding and take your life back? Or will you continue as you are, hurt and full of anger that will destroy what little you have left? The choice is yours." Harry said softly as he watched his father struggle internally with the choice he had just been confronted with.

"Well?" Harry prompted as he broke the tense silence that filled the air.

"Why should I listen to you? Why should I even trust you?" James asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't listen to me or trust me for that matter." Harry said thoughtfully.

"However if you just need a reason, maybe the fact that I am your son and I care about what happens to you will be good enough." Harry said softly as he watched his father carefully, hoping to catch of glimpse of his reaction.

It only took the mention of Harry's name to send James slumping in shock back into his chair as all at once everything seemed to make perfect sense.

Unfortunately before either of them could speak, a huge explosion rocked the very foundation of the house, knocking them both to the floor.

"What the..." Harry gasped as he looked up just in time to see the ceiling begin to give way and grabbed his father and dove under the table.

"The wards have just fallen." James stated as another explosion rocked the house.

"We have to get out of here." James choked out, coughing as dust and plaster filled the air.

"Look out." Harry shouted just as a jet of red light came flying in their direction and he shoved James out of the way.

"Come out Potter! I know your in here." Lucious Malfoy called out as he stepped over a fallen beam and into the kitchen.

"Damn you Malfoy!" Harry called out as he burst out of his hiding place and began throwing curses at the death eater, causing him to dive back around the corner and out of sight.

"Potter my master will reward me greatly when I take your head on a platter to him." Malfoy called out as he blindly began throwing curses.

"In your dreams Malfoy." Harry stated as he suddenly appeared directly behind the elder Malfoy, drawing his fist back just as the man spun around.

"Bastard." Harry mumbled to himself as he let his fist fly and smiled as his fist connected solidly with the white haired man's jaw, laying him out cold and then spun on his heel and took out the other death eater that had been trying to sneak up behind him.

"It seems as if Baby Potter has grown up." Bellatrix drawled as she sent several curses flying in Harry's direction.

"Bella I wish I could say it's a pleasure, but we both know that would be a lie." Harry drawled as he ducked her curses and returned a few of his own.

"You brat." Bella screamed as one of the curses hit its mark and her robes began to burn and she began to flail wildly trying to put them out.

"I'm wounded surely you can come up with something better than that." Harry stated as he began to bait the witch. Smiling as he threw several more insults at her and watching as she became more and more flustered.

"How is this for you, you little bastard." Bella screamed as she sent the killing curse straight at Harry and then watched in horror as the beam of green light suddenly stopped in mid air and reversed its direction. Frozen in shock, the green light hit Bella straight in the chest and she fell dead to the floor.

Harry stood staring at the fallen death eater for several long moments before he waved his hand and sent them to the foyer of the ministry.

"How did you do that?" James asked shoving his shaking hands into his pockets as he stared at Harry in amazement.

"Would you believe me if I told you I had no idea?" Harry asked as he turned to face his father.

"You just stopped a killing curse in mid air and you have no idea how you did it?" James asked in disbelief.

"That's about right." Harry sighed as he caught the look in his father's eyes and knew that he didn't believe him.

"Believe it or not, sometimes things just happen and I don't always know why." Harry said as he turned away to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"What do you mean things happen?" James asked curiously.

"It means no matter how hard that I try to avoid it, trouble finds me and shit happens." Harry grated out, trying not to show his anger, knowing that while he had been gone, his father had done nothing to try and find out about Harry or his life.

"You owe me a quarter, young man." Destiny smirked as she suddenly appeared before Harry in flowing white robe with her hand held out.

"Here's a fifty pound note, because I am far from finished." Harry growled angrily as he suddenly disappeared.

Harry reappeared on the front lawn of the one place he could truly feel at home. Trilling softly as he caught sight of two baby phoenix's playing in the distance, Harry found his bad mood quickly fading as several brightly colored phoenixes's suddenly appeared before him.

"Phoenix Master, it is good to see you have finally returned home." A bright white phoenix with golden tips on his wings trilled as Harry started up the front steps.

"How are you Angel?" Harry trilled back to the phoenix as he placed his palm against the door and it swung open.

"Things are well, master." Angel trilled as he hovered in the air next to Harry.

"Angel, I need to be alone." Harry said as he slowly sank to the floor with his head in his hands to hide the tears on his cheeks.

Angel paused for a moment before he trilled softly and then flew away wishing that just for once, the child man that was his master could catch just a small break in life.

Destiny's kind smile faded into a scorn as she spun around to face James Potter.

"Why is it so hard to just simply embrace your child and tell him that you love him and are glad that he is home safely?" Destiny demanded to know.

"All Harry has ever wanted was a family to love him as much as he loved them, unfortunately, no matter how many gods have deemed that Harry has suffered so much that all of them are compelled to help in any way that they can, it seems that you and the rest of those that he cares so deeply for, that he is willing to sacrifice his life for without hesitation, are determined to make him suffer even more for the self centeredness that you all have shown in the past." Destiny stated as her hair turned from snow white to a flaming red.

"What the hell are you talking about?" James demanded not at all enjoying the way he was being lectured like a five year old.

"I am talking about you James Harold Potter and your inability to accept anyone that you deem below your self. I am talking about the way you hurt others for entertainment. I am talking about the way your father is more worried about his position in life than showing kindness to a child who so desperately needs it. If Albus or anyone else had just taken a few moments of their time every now and then to show a bit kindness to Tom Riddle, then he would not be the dark lord that he is today. The wizarding world would be living in peace and your child would not have to suffer as he has. It is the fault of your family and friends that this has happened. The result is that your child now must clean up the mess that you all have created. Harry must now taint the pureness of his heart by killing the Dark Lord. He is the one that must pay for your family's mistakes." Destiny stated angrily.

"That killing curse was meant for you James Potter, your son the one you keep rejecting saved your life. Just as he has saved numerous others, if you and everyone else keep pushing that child away and continuously causing him pain, the next time I promise that it will find its mark despite the powers that your son now has." Destiny warned before disappearing within a burst of flames that left a black scorch mark on the already damaged floor.


End file.
